getting even
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: What if the end of “Trying to move on” was different. Jack ends up with Juliet instead of Kate and Jaden tries to make get his father attention away from Juliet so he can have his attention again.
1. not in the mood

**Taking away**

**Summary: **What if the end of "Trying to move on" was different. Jack ends up with Juliet instead of Kate and Jaden tries to make get his father attention away from Juliet so he can have his attention again.

Note: I know I suck at summaries but anyway hope you like it. I don't own Lost or his characters however little Jaden is mine !

It was the first night back at the beach everyone was happy that Jack was back, but regarding Juliet well that was different

"Good night" Jack said as he gently placed his 2 year old son on the bed

"Where are you going?" the boy asked

"I'll be right back" with this he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and walked away

"Hey" Juliet said with a smile as he sat next to him "is he sleep?"

"Barely, he doesn't want to stay by himself "

"Well he is a baby what did you expect?"

"I guess you are right"

"Jack" Kate said "Jaden is asking for you"

"Thanks"

"You should go" Juliet said

"Come with me" he said quietly

"I don't think he would like that"

"Just come, you'll be okay"

"Daddy?" Jaden asked getting off the bed

"Hey bud" his father said as he entered the tent with Juliet behind "what are you doing up?"  
"what is she doing here?" Jaden asked stepping away from Jack

"She just wanted to see how you were doing" he said simply

"I don't want her to be here!" he screamed making sure that everyone knew what was going on

"Come on now, calm down kid" Jack told his son as he tried to reach his hand. But the boy moved faster and started to run Jack followed him with Juliet close by

Once he reached Kate's tent he hid under the bed waiting…

Kate was watching the whole episode from behind and quickly hurried to her tent

Jack was already inside "come on Jaden stop the stupid games"

Jack?" Kate asked from behind

Jaden suddenly jumped on Kate's arms

He was shaking "what's going on?" she asked Jack who couldn't take his eyes of Jaden

"Make her go away Kate please" the boy pleaded

"Who Jade?" she asked worriedly

He pointed his finger on Juliet's direction

"Come on Jaden you should be in bed" his father told him

"Your dad is right honey you shouldn't been up this late" Kate told him stroking his hair but Jaden didn't move he just stared at his father with rage something Jack couldn't understand

Jaden Shepard that's enough you are going to bed right now!" Jack shouted, Jaden just buried his head on Kate's chest

"Jack there's no need to shout" Kate said calmly

But he just stepped forward and grabbed the little boy who was fighting but knew there was no use

As they entered their tent Jack placed the crying boy on the ground

"I'm sorry baby but you are…" he stared at the boy who was just sitting on the ground

"Sorry but I don't talk to you anymore" Jaden said and turned away from Jack

"Ok I get it but you have to go to sleep" he said with a soft voice

"Okay" he climbed up the bed and Jack tucked him in once again

It was dark Jaden was sitting on the bed when suddenly heard everyone shouting he got up and walked out of the tent just to find Kate, his dad and the rest gathered forming a circle

He continued to walk and he saw his dad holding Juliet's; he ran between them

"Jaden?" Jack asked surprised "I thought you were sleep"

"I was but the shouting woke me up" he said

"Going to talk to me again huh?"

"Sorry daddy" the boy honestly said and hugged his leg tightly

"Come here" he lifted him up

"Guys run!" Jack heard Charlie said

They had been running for what seemed like ages Jack had Jaden on his arms and was running like crazy

"Where are we going?" He asked him

"Somewhere safe" suddenly he stopped. The rest did the same

They had reached a tall hill "what do we do now? Sayid asked Jack

"Don't know" he said moving towards the rest

They were suddenly attacked by arrows Jack put Jaden down as fast as he could and told him to stay down. He did as he was told

As his father and the other men defended themselves from the arrows Jaden saw Juliet pulling a gun out. He wanted to stay down but he knew something wasn't right

Suddenly they stopped and Jack turned around just to see Juliet pointing a gun at him

"Juliet? What? Jack said

"I'm sorry but I need to kill you" Juliet said and glanced to the bushes and three men appeared from behind them

Jaden was paralyzed his breath was going faster and faster

"Grab the kid" Juliet said

Jack stepped to the font with Sayid and Sawyer next to him

But it was too late they already had Jaden "daddy!" he screamed for help but Jack was immobilized by Juliet "why?" he asked her

"Because he is the perfect kid for our project" Juliet said

"What project?"

"A project for a genius like your son Jack"

"You can't take him away from me!" he screamed and jumped towards the blond woman

Suddenly a gun shot was heard

Jaden opened his eyes. He was sweating and cold "daddy!" Jack appeared quickly

"Are you ok?" he asked with a soft voice

"She shot you"

"What?" Jack asked

"Juliet… she shot you"

"Champ it was just a dream"

After he had his clothes changed Jack put him back to bed "try to sleep. okay?

He nodded

"I love you whirlwind" he placed a kiss on his forehead and then walked away.

After that Jaden couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream. No matter what happened he wasn't going to leave Juliet hurt his father

It was time to make things straight with her

Note: I know the first chapter is very long but I needed a base for my story

Hope you like it


	2. nice boy

**Getting even**

**Note: **ok in this chapter Jaden tries to be nice to Juliet in order to gain her trust! Hope you like it

"Morning baby" Jack said kissing his forehead

"Morning daddy" the boy said softly sitting straight

"How are you felling?" he asked the little boy in front of him

"Wet" the boy said

"Wet? How is that?"

He looked down and saw the bed wet "I thought I had changed you last night" Jack said and Jaden blushed

"I'm sorry" he said

"It's ok champ, let's just change those wet clothes ok?"

At breakfast Jack had allowed Jaden to eat with Kate and sawyer but he watched every move they made

"Hey" he heard Juliet said sitting next to him. He responded with a smile

"What you doing?" she asked

"Nothing, just hanging out"

"What happened last night?"

Jack returned his attention to her "yeah sorry about that"

"Don't sweat it, I don't expect him to like me" she said turning away

"He is…I don't know…"

"Jealous?" she said looking at Kate

"I guess that's it"

Later that day everything seemed to be better ;Jaden had calmed down and he and Jack had had a normal day.

"Dad?" he asked while they were looking at the water

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Juliet?" Jack was surprised was his question and turned his face to the other side

"Yes I guess I do" he said quietly and turned to the blond woman who was a couple of miles away

After a couple of more minutes in silence Jack was called by one of the survivors

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" he asked Jaden, he just nodded

Later when his father wasn't around to see him he walked to Juliet

"Hey" she said innocently

He smiled back." _boy he looks like him" Juliet thought _

"What can I do for you?"

"Do you like my pap?" the 2 year old boy asked while moving his little fingers trough the sand

"He is nice" The blond woman answered

Suddenly a question popped into the boy's head

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on you got to have one, mine is the dog" he said with a big smile

"Well I guess I like dogs too, my sister used to have one"

"You had a sister?" he asked surprised. He thought that someone who had a dog and a sister couldn't be that bad

"why do you act surprised?' she asked kneeling to pick a shell from the sand

"I don't know… what your dog's name was?" right now he wasn't acting like the super smart kid he had been since she met him

"Simon" she said with a grin

"That's not a name" he said with a jump

"Well. I like it" Juliet said smiling again

"Hey guys" they suddenly heard Jack

"Hey daddy" Jaden said happily

"See you are making a new friend" he told him kneeling at his level

"He is a curios little boy" Juliet told him getting closer

Sensing her intentions he jumped to his father's arms

Wow! Looks like someone has a lot of energy today" Jaden just giggled and turned his face to Juliet

"Well I have to get back and check everyone around"

"Can I come with you?" please daddy, please?"

"Sure, I have to check on Aaron and Claire, come on"

"See you later kid" Juliet said with a big fake smile as they walked away

Later that night he sat on his bed while his dad was doing a final check on everyone

Suddenly Juliet appeared from the dark

"Hey" she said quietly sitting next to him

"Hey"

"Where is your dad?"

"He is checking on everyone" the boy said standing up from the bed

"He is just like a hero isn't he?" Jaden nodded, in that moment Jack appeared, he looked tired, Jaden jumped into the bed

"I was just saying good night" Juliet said with a grin

"Good night" Jaden said and turned away

"What was all that about?" Jack asked his son once Juliet was away

"I'm just trying to be nice" Jade said with a smile

"Why?" Jack asked sitting on the bed

"Because you like her"

"Jade, I don't know what to say to you…"

"I know you like her, more than you like Kate" Jaden said sadly

"and you really like Kate, don't you?"

"I guess, she's like my best friend"

"hey! What about me?" Jack said teasingly

"I said "like" daddy!" Jaden giggled

"Ok, now it's time for bed"

"No" Jade said nodding

"Jade... Don't start" Jack said with a warning

"But I don't want to have a bad dream again!" Jaden squealed

"Mmm, I'll tell you what, I'll sit here until you are sleep"

"Really? Don't you have to go with Juliet?"

"You are more important to me than a stupid dinner" Jack said kissing his forehead

"I love you daddy" Jaden said hugging him

"I love you too, whirlwind"


End file.
